Secret Recipe
by keriilurve
Summary: Pierre is collecting ingredients for a secret recipe. Chelsea wants to know what it is. one shot.


**A/N: So, I've just finished my exams, yay! And I wanted to escape with writing a simple, fanfic oneshot. However, I couldn't find the inspiration straight up and I felt like I'd used Chelsea and Denny too much. So here we are but with Pierre! I've never written him before and I felt like his character is fun loving and just cute and smiley in the game. So I tried to portray that in this one shot. Hope it came across alright! Nothing too complicated in this story either. Just simple. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters or settings**

"What are you doing?" Chelsea chirped, a smile on her lips as she watched Pierre curiously from the dock.

His purple top hat was slowly sliding from his soft, golden hair as he bent down, picking up colourful herbs that surrounded the beach. He bobbed his head up to glance at Chelsea and then smiled back with a wink, "Collecting ingredients for my secret recipe."

Chelsea raised her eyebrow, becoming slowly more interested. The sky was bright that day, shining down along the golden edges of Sunshine Islands and she had found nothing better to do then to perch herself at end of the dock and fish for a little while. Her crops on her farm had still come to nothing, still only growing little sprouts. She'd have to wait another couple of days until they were ready.

"What sort of secret recipe is that, then?" Chelsea asked, intrigued, projecting her voice across the beach.

Pierre straightened his body up and adjusted the collar of his fitted, purple jacket. "It's got a very special name," He started, making his way across sand towards her, his lips curving up the way.

"Oh, how exciting!" Chelsea grinned, her body twisting to make eye contact with him as he made his way across the wooden dock, his feet causing the planks to creak in the fresh breeze. She was still sitting and her fishing rod was in her hand, her line dipped into the depths of the sea, even though she hadn't caught anything so far. The metal of the stick was cold to her touch but strangely comforting as she held it tightly in his grip, her free hand leaning back against the wooden dock, balancing herself so she could look up at Pierre.

Pierre nodded back, finally approaching her. "It is! And it's not a name I tell everyone. It's very special," He raised his eyebrows as he slowly sat down beside her so they were at eye level.

Chelsea nodded, acting as if she knew exactly what he meant. "Of course, of course," she muttered, agreeing with him.

"But you're a very special person," he added with a slight grin and Chelsea laughed back. "So I think I can trust you."

"You can!" Her face lit up, her smile widening as she watched her acquaintance intently.

Pierre smiled, catching her gaze as he said, "Okay," and he slowly leaned forward towards her ear, his breath tiptoeing across her skin. "It's name is," he whispered, creating suspense as Chelsea waited, becoming impatient, hearing him smirk a little. He chuckled a little, knowing that she was itching to know what he was going to say.

"Come on!" she cried, laughing with him.

He pulled back a little, patting her shoulder, grinning at her before swooping back towards her ear. "It is called," he repeated, his smile evident in his voice. "Secret recipe."

He made sure to sit back quickly before Chelsea hit him. "Hey, no fair!" She grinned, swinging her arm round to playfully slap him. His body swerved out the way and she pouted as he laughed.

She watched as he stood up again and saluted her with two fingers, saying, "Sorry. I can't really tell you." Then he adjusted his hat, saying goodbye to her and waved as he headed back towards his house.

As Pierre walked away and Chelsea watched, smiling, she felt a tug on her line and quickly shot her eyes towards her rod. '_A fish!'_ she thought, grinning, as she reeled it in to land.

"Hey, Pierre!" she turned, calling out across the beach. His purple suit covered body swerved back to look at her. "Does that secret recipe of yours include fish?" she laughed, holding up her new catch by it's tail so he could see it.

She could see him smile widely as he shook his head before cupping the sides of his mouth with his hands and shouted back, "No! But promise me you'll make one that does!"

Chelsea nodded in agreement, as if saying, "Will do!" before waving to Pierre as he slipped back to his house and she chuckled at the idea. Making her own secret recipe would be fun, wouldn't it? That way Pierre wouldn't be the only one who had a secret.

And so, as she packed up and slid back home, recipe ideas swam around in her thoughts, Chelsea smiled at her day. For, after all, she had started a secret recipe already. But this one didn't have a secret name.

It was simply called; Friendship.

This recipe was going to be a good one.


End file.
